


A Slow Day At Work

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: “Here,” Ino says as she hands her the bouquet, “These are for you.”Looking down at the flowers in her hand, Sakura shakes her head fondly as a blush spreads across her face.“You’re so lazy, Ino-buta.” she teases before setting aside the floral arrangement.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba & Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 27





	A Slow Day At Work

**Author's Note:**

> sakuino stans for the win, here is a little plotless one shot

Humming a little melody off-key, Ino flips lazily through a fashion magazine that she found somewhere in the back of the shop. It’s a slow day for Yamanaka Flowers, which means that she has the luxury of standing behind the front counter doing absolutely nothing but perusing through this year’s summer collection. The only people that have come into the shop today had been Kakashi-sensei, who was bashfully asking for a bouquet of purely yellow flowers for reasons he wouldn’t disclose, and Tsunade-sama, who was looking for anything that could be possibly described as pervy. 

At the front of the shop, Ino hears the tell-tale ringing of the door chime and looks up to find Sakura dressed in a white hospital smock. 

It shouldn’t be any surprise considering that Sakura always comes into the shop on her lunch breaks but, still the sentiment never fails to make her smile. 

Not that she’ll ever tell her that. 

As Sakura makes her way over, Ino pushes aside the fashion magazine and whips out a pink-purple floral arrangement from behind the counter. 

“Here,” Ino says as she hands her the bouquet, “These are for you.”

Looking down at the flowers in her hand, Sakura shakes her head fondly as a blush spreads across her face. 

“You’re so lazy, Ino-buta.” she teases before setting aside the floral arrangement.

With her arms braced against the counter, Ino leans in closer to Sakura. In front of her, Sakura mirrors the action, and soon they’re only a hair-breadth apart, sharing the same air. Up this close, she can smell the faint scent of hospital disinfectant coming from her girlfriend through the overpowering scent of flowers. 

It’s strange that one of the most comforting scents to Ino is that of sterilizer and decontaminants.

Well, it’s better than wet-dog (Hinata) and sake (Jiraiya-san). 

“Hmm, what did I do now?” Ino asks distractedly as she tucks a loose strand of hair back behind Sakura’s ear. 

Before Ino can pull her hand away, Sakura talks a hold of it. She presses Ino’s palm to the side of her cheek as she mock-pouts at the woman in front of her. 

“You can’t just order flowers for me from your own flower shop.”

“Why not?” she questions. 

“It ruins the appeal of getting flowers!” Sakura complains, even though there’s no real heat behind it.

Using her free hand, Ino pulls out a small, styrofoam takeaway box from behind the counter. She pushes the still warm container in front of Sakura. 

“Which is exactly why I also got you these.” Ino says

Letting go of her hand, Sakura flips open the lid. Her eyes practically light up and her mouth falls open at the sight of what’s in front of her; her favourite food, syrup-coated anko dumplings.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you!” Sakura squeals as she rushes to grab both sides of Ino’s face, reeling her in for a kiss. 

Before Ino can meet her halfway, she hears the chimes above the front door jingle as someone enters the shop. 

Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, Ino spots Kiba walking into the shop with Mirai-chan sitting high on top of his shoulders, Akamaru trailing behind them. 

Not realizing who it is, Sakura lets out an annoyed huff. 

“Saku!” Mirai exclaims as she tugs on Kiba’s hair, making the man wince, “Ino!”

At the sound of her voice, Sakura’s whole composure does a complete one-eighty. She twists around to see Mirai and immediately rushes over to her, ignoring the anko dumplings on the counter. 

While Kiba bends down a bit, Sakura holds her hands out towards Mirai, who falls into her grasp right away. 

“Mirai-chan!” she greets as she settles the child onto her hip, “How’s my favourite little kunoichi!”

“I am right here.” Ino pipes up from the back.

Her words go unnoticed as Sakura’s whole attention is towards the little girl in her arms, which is not an unusual occurrence when Mirai is involved. As the two of them giggle about something, Sakura begins to roam around the store with her, pointing at all of the flowers while asking for Mirai’s opinion. 

Not too far behind them, Akamaru wanders around as well, politely sniffing at all the flowers. 

Meanwhile, Kiba shakes his head at all of their antics as he saunters over to Ino. 

“What do you need, Kiba?” Ino asks, “You forget yours and Hinata’s anniversary again?”

He rolls his eyes at her as he hops onto the countertop, ignoring Ino’s swatting hand as he does so. 

“Haha.” he says sardonically, “I’ll have you know, it only took me three reminders this year to remember.“

“Dumbass.”

“Anyways, I’m just here because Mirai wanted to be here.” Kiba explains, “And totally not because she said I wouldn’t be her best friend if I didn’t buy her a sunflower.”

From where he’s perched, Kiba begins to lightly kick his legs up. Ino can practically see the glint in his eyes as he notices the takeaway box beside him. Before he can get his grubby little paws on the dumplings, Ino slides the box away from underneath his hands. 

“Soft-hearted fool.” she comments as she closes the lid of the box before storing it safely behind the counter.

“Don’t call me soft-hearted.” Kiba snorts, “You once cried while looking at a picture of Sakura because she was so pretty.”

Her face heats up. 

“I was drunk!” she hisses at him, “And if you don’t remember, you cried when Hinata said yes to going out with you.”

Kiba’s own face heats up; his skin almost matching the colour of his markings. 

“Those were manly tears of joy!” he argues. 

“Still tears.” she points out.

Before either of them can get another word out, Sakura and Mirai return to the front with a single sunflower in Mirai’s tiny fist. 

Jumping down from the counter, Kiba reaches into his pockets to bring out his wallet but Ino stops him with a wave of her hand. 

“On the house.” she says, “For your manly tears of joy.”

Laughing a little, Kiba moves closer and lightly flicks Ino in the forehead, much to her disdain. 

“Thanks, Ino-buta.”

From beside him, Sakura smacks him upside the head causing Mirai to giggle at Kiba’s pain. 

“Oi, only I’m allowed to call her that.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it, also come yell at me or send me fic request on tumblr at degrassi-fanatic (pls do it, im lonely)


End file.
